


Lavender and Porcelain

by Wolfereign



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Boundaries, M/M, Maxwell is touch starved and nervous, Modern AU? Maybe? IDK I just wanted to write them like this. no real story behind it, Not a ton to tag this as, Safe For Work, Two dudes chilling in the bathtub, bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfereign/pseuds/Wolfereign
Summary: Maxwell and Wilson take a bath together. Maxwell isn't used to feeling so loved.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Lavender and Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dealing with internalized biphobia rn so!!! have these two dudes

It was warm.

It was warm, when he’d stepped into the bathtub. The space allowed for him to pull his knees to his chest and still have them under the water. It was a pleasant change, considering how much taller than the average man he was. The scent of lavender hung in the air, and bubbles clung to his skin. It was nice. Easy on his aching joints, weathered after years of physical activity and arthritis. He sighed.

Though, Maxwell wasn’t alone. Another body stepped in behind him, slowly and carefully. Maxwell could feel Wilson’s beard stubble rub against his back. The scratchy feeling was familiar. It calmed his nerves about this whole…. ordeal.

It was rare the two of them would ever be this intimate. They shared a bed, of course, and lived with each other. But this seemed so… intimate to the both of them. So foreign, and frightening, and oh so vulnerable. It left Maxwell almost shaking in front of Wilson as he tried to steady himself. To remind himself that it was just Wilson. And that Wilson was gentle. And that Wilson was kind. And that Wilson would always respect his boundaries. Maxwell simply had to give the word, and Wilson would cut out whatever it was that made Max uncomfortable.

It was comforting, in a way he hadn’t known in years. The idea that someone besides himself would worry over his feelings. Perhaps that was the reason he fell in love with the scientist. There were a lot of reasons, truth be told. 

But none of those mattered in the moment. Because right now, Wilson had his hands on Maxwell’s shoulders, rubbing them with his thumbs in slow circles. 

“You’re still alright with this?”

Maxwell sucked in a breath. Was he? The bath was warm, and the air smelled sweetly, and Wilson’s hands on him were oh so tender. He threatened to melt under all of it. 

Turning to look at Wilson, he nodded. And that was all the confirmation Wilson needed. He’d picked up a bottle of something nearby, rubbing it into his hands before turning his attention back to Maxwell. After a moment, he ran those hands through Max’s hair, slowly, and softly, and being extra cautious to not pull or tug on it. Maxwell shut his eyes, sighed, and leaned back into it. Wilson’s hands were precise and calculated from years of working on lab experiments. Seemed silly that such a skill would go to something as mundane as this, but Maxwell was more than glad that it did. 

Wilson hummed quietly as he worked the soap through Maxwell’s hair. His hair was rather greasy and slick, suggesting the man had been forgoing his own self care lately. Not that Wilson could blame him. Stress tended to build up on his shoulders until he collapsed. It wasn’t something Max could help, and Wilson wouldn’t fault him for it. Instead, he’d help him just as he did now. 

Even if Maxwell didn’t reciprocate- he often didn’t in forms of affection- Wilson was happy to help in any way he could. Even something as small as this. Maxwell treated himself like something made of jagged metal and broken glass- as if merely touching him would scar you. It had taken Wilson months to make Max comfortable enough to hug him. He appreciated the trust Max gave him now, not at all concerned with not having the favor returned. They’d get there, eventually.

Wilson took the shower head in his hands. He gave Maxwell a bit of warning, before running it over his head. It was warm, and came out slowly. One hand held the shower head, moving it around his scalp, while the other gently scrubbed at his hair. And oh, how Maxwell could just melt under the treatment. He felt his tensions melt away as Wilson’s hand worked through his hair, the water running down his back in time. He shuddered, sighing once again.

And then, when all the soap had been rinsed away, Wilson worked on his own hair. Maxwell did not offer to help him with it- he couldn’t- but he watched anyways. And before Wilson could wash out the soap just as he had done to Max, Maxwell took his hand, locking their fingers together. And he hummed, and leaned forwards, and pressed their foreheads together. Slowly, and gently. Wilson blinked, before he leaned into the gesture. He gave Max’s hand a squeeze, rubbing his shoulder with the other hand.

Perhaps one day, it would be Maxwell who would be taking care of Wilson. He’d run his hands over his scalp just as Wilson did for him, and hold him close, and make sure he knew that he was loved. But for now, surrounded by porcelain and smelling like lavender, this was enough for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Wilson eats bath bombs.


End file.
